As Time Passes and Distance Widens, Love Grows
by Sirus7009
Summary: Oneshot. Five and a half years after the Sinnoh League, Ash disappears into training, and Dawn is the only one who can bring him back home. Lemon at the end, plus a lot of vulgarities, so be warned. 3000 views! PLEASE Review!
1. As Time Passes

As Time Passes and Distance Widens, Love Grows

Tsukasa: All right everyone, You've all probably read my note, so I'm not going to repeat it…

Karen: but God…. 32 pages wasted…

Tsukasa: So, as you know, we're going to treat you with some (mostly) Lemony Oneshots! (though the others will come a little later)

Karen: Whoopdee flipping doo…

Tsukasa: What's your problem?

Karen: You're doing a Pokémon Lemon here… Isn't this sort of a taboo for you?

Tsukasa: Only the "Young" ones are considered taboo to me. If you actually read this fanfiction, you'd see that the characters are older… This fanfiction is mostly action/adventure, with a huge battle taking up most of the story (And god is it a long story….). Then at the end we get a lemon in.

Karen: Taboo…

Tsukasa: *growls* let's just start already.

Karen: Whatever. Read and Review please! … if you can survive this taboo…

Tsukasa: Oh shut up already! We don't own Pokemon or anything related to it... except this fanfiction

* * *

As time passes, and distance widens, love grows. That is something my mom once said, and to me, that's completely true. Ever since I had met him, I loved him. His black, messy hair, the rodent who followed him, his love for Pokémon, even that… horrid smell that plagued him on the morning of "Bath Day", I loved it all. Yet after the Sinnoh league, he disappeared from my life.

Well, not completely. I watched from miles away as he ascended the ranks, returning to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, he tore through even the strongest of trainers for four straight years. Nothing could stop him and his beloved team of Pokémon. He cared for them, and they fought for him. Finally, he achieved victory in all of the leagues… and was declared the first true Pokémon Master. After this, he received challenges from all of the strongest trainers- those who hadn't participated in the leagues, of course- including previously fought gym leaders, frontier brains, no one could beat him… except for one day, the day marking the fifth year of his win streak, he lost in Johto.

By a miraculous fluke, his Charizard K.O.'d itself with it's own Seismic Toss attack… it cost him the match. It's not like it mattered. People will eventually lose, and it's not like he lost his title. He was Pokémon Master permanently, nothing could change that… Yet, the loss tormented him, or, moreover, his Pokémon. Within a week he disappeared, falling into a regiment of training as far from others as possible…

That was the last anyone heard of him. For six months, no one knew where he disappeared to. He had just vanished off the face of the Earth, and I believe I'm the one who can bring him back.

Now, don't get me wrong, I didn't just sit around while he won battle after battle. I've been training since the day he left. At first, it was just so I could impress him. Now, I train so I can beat this sobbing little brat. "He can't just hide away forever." I said as I stood and threw the shoulder strap of my bag over my left shoulder. I turned to face the woman who I had come to call my second mother, as well as the man who I never dreamed I would come to know, Delia Ketchum and Professor Oak.

"But Dawn" Delia began, "He's the strongest trainer in the world. Do you really think you have the skills to beat him?" Her concern was quite due, yet still annoying. Dawn had trained for five and a half years, yet she still showed many signs of weakness; for one, her starter, and eternal partner, still remained a first evolution Piplup. Buneary still stood in that category too, but there was a reason behind that. Cyndaquil, or Typhlosion as it was now known, was the exception. Ambipom had become ridiculously serious from watching his former owner ascend the ranks and often ignored orders, following its own plans, no matter how hair brained. Mamoswine was without a doubt the most promising Pokémon partner, having become incredibly loyal, following every order, and had gained the ability to create and swallow an ice shard in the blink of an eye, should it not fire it off to attack.

Positively, she had added two more Pokémon to her roster, both of them capable of putting up a decent fight: Absol, the Dark Blade, as she so adored calling it, was what would be considered a glass cannon. Absol was fast, and was more powerful than any Pokémon in her party. Her Win Loss spread was almost perfect, only losing to the strongest of opposing Pokémon. Despite this, though, her best Pokémon- Piplup aside- was her Aura Son, Lucario. During the fourth year, she had come across a dying Lucario mother in the frozen northern Sinnoh Region. Why she was in such a horrid place Dawn hadn't the foggiest, however, she tried everything in her power to save the dying mother… However, Dawns attempts to save her failed. In her final moments, she had bequeathed that Dawn took care of her egg…

Dawn held true to that promise, raising the soon hatched Riolu into a strong and powerful Lucario. Much to Dawns surprise, she somehow was able to communicate with it through a power called Aura. Dawn had and still has no clue how she received the power of aura, but it wasn't like she was complaining. It granted her the ability to battle without speech, confusing her opponents and pummeling those without fast enough reflexes. However, for most attacks to work with full effect, she had to mimic Lucario's movements. Despite being horrifically strenuous on Dawn, over the year and a half before her new journey, she became fast, powerful, and dexterous in her moves, keeping up with Lucario easily.

With both negative and positive points, Dawn knew she was ready, "I'll bring him home… or die trying, Delia." A cliché line, but she planned to follow it to the extreme.

"Now don't say that Dawn. I've got all confidence in you. If anyone out there could bring him home, it would be you who had that power." Professor Oak cooed, handing her the signed note that would allow her to pass the gates to Mt Silver, the only place that anyone ever mentioned seeing Ash at. Over the years, Dawn had lost her interest in her idol, Professor Oak. He had become redundant, as well as rather annoying with his constant poetry and lectures.

She had indeed had enough of everything in her current life, especially the horrid longing she had in her heart for the man she loved, however… There was only one person who had not become a thorn in her side…

Dawn waved herself off from Mrs. Ketchum's living room and to her front door, opening it to stare into the eyes of that one person who remained her best human friend: her own mother.

"Mom…" Dawn said in shock. She had heard nothing of her visiting.

"Dawn," Johanna began, "You've grown to be such a strong, beautiful young woman."

"M-Mom!" Dawn started, "Don't just say that out of the blue!"

"I can still remember the day you set off for your first Pokémon. You were so energetic and determined, yet clumsy and ditzy, and even after all these years, you're still that same little girl…" Dawn stared at her mother, blushing at the speech, " My little girl…"

"Mom…" Tears began to pour from Dawns crystal blue eyes.

"Don't cry Dawn" Johanna used her thumb to wipe Dawn's tears, "To everyone else, you are a woman who will do anything to bring home her dearest friend. Crying will only make people less confident," she explained, "Don't let people see you when you're weak. Only show people the strong woman you have grown to be, and show Ash no mercy!" Johanna curled her right hand into a fist, "Bring him home!"

Dawn had to use every bit of strength she had to stop more tears from falling, leaving no strength to stop the tight embrace she wrapped around her mother, "Thank you Mom…. I won't let you down!" she shouted then took off, jumping on her brand new bike, where her loyal starter Piplup waited, and took off full speed for Viridian City, and from there, to the guard gate before Mt. Silver. Note in hand, she was ready.

"I'm coming for you Ash Ketchum… and I won't stop until you come home, even if I have to drag you by your ear!"

"Piplup!

* * *

"What!?" Dawn shouted at the guard, "Why won't you let me pass!?" Dawn shoved her note in the face of the guard, "I have been authorized by Professor Oak himself to enter Mt. Silver!"

"Piplup!" her partner chirped angrily.

"I'm sorry ma'am," The guard stated, "I was given strict orders by _the_ Pokémon Master to not allow anyone to pass. It is my duty to follow his commands."

"So not even this note will break those orders…." Dawn sighed. She was so close, yet she there was nothing she could do to continue.

"The only thing that could turn my orders would be if-"

"I had a feeling Ash would be stubborn like this, blocking everyone access to the mountain… This same thing happened earlier this month."

"Pr-Professor Oak!" The guard saluted, "What honor to meet you once again!"

_Earlier this month?_ Dawn was officially confused, and even more officially concerned. Had someone else gone off to find Ash before her? Anger quickly rose to pass the other two emotions as she stomped passed the guard.

"Wait, Miss!" The guard reached for her arm to stop her, though he quickly retreated as Dawn turned and gave him the darkest glare the man had ever seen.

"You touch me, and I'll throw you into a pit full of angry Carvanha's and Tentacruel…"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Go ahead, fucking try me. I've been waiting five and a half fucking years to fight Ash, and I'm not letting God himself fucking stop me!" She took off into a full sprint, Piplup barely keeping up with her.

"Shoot… that girl is scary…." The guard groaned, "Only one person could be more scary than her…"

"Hmm? And who might that be?" Professor Oak asked, rather curious as to who could beat Dawns anger. Over the years, Dawn had become rather… Stubborn, to put it as lightly as possible. That, more than likely, was just part of her love for Ash.

"My boss when he figures out that I let that girl through the gate!"

"Ahahaha!" Professor Oak laughed, "Don't you worry, I'll take care of it. You'll be fine"

"I'm not so sure about that girl though…"

"Don't you worry. If there's any person who could drag Ash from this mountain, it would be Dawn."

"That's what you said the last time."

* * *

"Damn it, get out of my way! Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Dawn roared as he partner blew away a Graveler. It was nearly impossible to take more than fifty steps without running into another wild Pokémon, each stronger than the last, and the pitch black darkness wasn't helping. _If not for my ability to use Aura…_Dawn thought as she picked Piplup up, _I would probably get lost in here forever…_

She turned her gaze toward the ceiling, watching the faint blue glow of the only person besides her in this hellish mountain. She was quite surprised that Ash had such a strong Aura about him, hinting that he may have the power himself… "I wonder if he can sense my presence…" It was then that Dawn was grateful to Delia for the clothes she had made for her; She wore a black top similar to the one she wore on her first trip through Sinnoh, but thicker, and it also had strap sleeves that allowed her to easily change between long and short sleeves. Her skirt was no longer present, instead replaced by blue jeans with multiple pockets sown into the sides to hold her numerous items, and also had special pads sown into the knees, protecting her from the numerous falls she had already endured.

Finally, she wore padded fingerless gloves for the last bit of protection to round out her outfit. These gloves, however, were indispensible to her, for they were the gloves Ash first wore when he set off for the Kanto League. They were a little tight, but she didn't care; she wore a piece of Ash, and every time she looked at the articles of clothing, bravery and strength filled her heart, and she continued on.

"Guuooh!" An Onix burst through the ground in front of Dawn, immediately swinging an Iron Tail at her.

"Aaah!" Dawn screamed, "Piplup, use Bide!"

"Piiiiip!" Piplup shone with a brilliant light as the Iron Tail made contact, immediately being blown back at the Onix, knocking it out immediately.

"Phew!" Dawn sighed. That had scared her. For a split second, she thought that Piplup wouldn't use Bide quick enough.

"Piip?" Though he couldn't see her face in the darkness, Piplup knew that Dawn was worried, "Pip Piplup!"

Dawn stared at the aura of her Pokémon before smiling, "Right, I'm sorry Piplup. I should have more faith in you after all this time. Here." She took a Leppa and a Sitrus berry out of one of her pant pockets, then placed them both in Piplups hands, "Eat these, they'll help you keep your strength up.

"Piip piip!"

"Right, let's get going. We're pretty close to the path leading up to him…" Dawn took hold of her friend, then took off running. There would be no more battling. It was time to finally reach Ash. _Ash Ketchum… Your ass is mine!_ Dawn blinked twice, then smiled at that thought, _All mine…_

* * *

"All right Charizard! Use Seismic Toss!" Ash shouted his orders, then watched in glee as his Charizard quickly grabbed the Machoke, leapt into the air, then brought it back down with a crash, K. it in one shot, "Awesome!" Ash shouted as he ran up to the flame lizard.

"Grruuh…" Charizard groaned.

"Are you still upset because of that battle? It was just a little miscalculation. It hasn't happened since, right?"

"Guur…" Charizard sighed. Ash could tell that Charizard would forever be upset about that loss, because despite six months of constant compliments toward his skills, he still was saddened every time he used Seismic Toss.

A jolt shot through Ash's body; A jolt so strong that he had only felt it in the presence of Sir Aaron's soul and his guardian Pokemon, Lucario… But how was it that someone else had such a strong Aura? And even further, why in hells name was there another person in this mountain? "Who's there!?" Ash demanded, his cape flowing around him as he turned to face the presence, staring as a silhouette appeared in the dark doorway of his chamber. As the figure approached, he gasped in shock.

"It's been a long time, Ash Ketchum" Dawn said as she walked toward him.

"Dawn…" Ash couldn't decide his feelings. He was overjoyed to finally see a familiar face again, yet he also was angered that she of all people risked her life coming here, "What are you doing here?" Ash growled, "This place is far too dangerous for someone like you."

"For someone like me?" Dawn scoffed, "Don't underestimate me so easily, Ash Ketchum." She spun Buneary's pokéball on the tip of her index finger, "I'm far stronger than I was the last time we saw each other…" She threw the pokéball into the air then held it out towards Ash, "And that's why I challenge you to a battle, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash sighed angrily, "Okay, first, stop using my last name. Second, no way in bloody flipping hell. I won't do that to you."

"Do what?" An evil grin crested Dawn's mouth.

"Beat you. I couldn't hurt you like that. You're my best friend."

"Hahahaha!" Dawn burst into a maniacal laughter, "Beat me? Your best friend? My ass!" she shouted, her temper quickly rising, "Some best friend, never coming to visit, never calling, then you say that you couldn't hurt me!? Do you realize that it's been five _years_ since you and I last spoke to each other? Do you realize that at all!?"

Ash took a sharp breath, then looked down. She was right, he hadn't called her, or his mother, or anyone. It was always other trainers calling him. "Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine!" Ash shouted, removing his cape and throwing it to the side, Pikachu then jumping onto his shoulder, "I'll fight you! Just don't cry when you lose!"

_You cruel bastard!_ Dawn's mind stormed with anger. If she hadn't decided before, she now fully resolved towards her goal; she would beat Ash, even if it tore her apart to do it. "Piplup! You're up!"

"Piiip Piplup!" the tiny penguin cried as he ran in front of Dawn.

"Charizard…" Ash called to his Pokémon, who stomped over to his trainer, "You can handle this all on your own."

"Guurah." Charizard snorted as it advanced toward Piplup.

"Rules of engagement?" Ash asked emotionlessly.

_Why is he talking like that?_ "Single battle, six Pokémon, switches allowed. All other rules are void and open."

"All right. You can have the first move" Ash said, grinning slightly. He was rather eager to see how much stronger Piplup had become.

"Piplup, Whirlpool!" Dawn shouted her first command, grinning as Piplup spawned an enormous floating whirlpool above it, "What do you think Ash? See how much bigger Whirlpool is?"

"Charizard, Fire Blast" Ash said calmly, grinning as the five pronged blast that Charizard fired evaporated Piplups Whirlpool, "This isn't a talent show Dawn. Unless it can actually hit Charizard, then it's a waste of a move."

"Is that so? Then how about this-"

"Charizard, return." A beam of red light shot from Charizards pokéball, engulfed it, then brought it into the pokéball.

"What the?!" Dawn cried. She wasn't expecting such a sudden switch.

"Feraligatr, take care of this" Ash commanded as he threw another pokéball, releasing an eight foot tall giant alligator.

"A Feraligatr…" Dawn stared in amazement. She had fought their kind before, but she had never seen one so tall.

"Do you like him? Hard to believe he used to be a little Totodile, isn't it?" Ash sighed, "Doesn't matter…" Ash then grinned and shouted with full enthusiasm, "Feraligatr, Dragon Claw!"

_What's with that sudden burst of energy? Did he finally get into this?_ "Piplup! Use Peck!"

Her partner charged power into it's beak, increasing it's length, then charged toward the similarly charging Feraligatr, the two meeting beak to claw, the two pressing against each other with all of their strength.

Dawn gasped in shock as her Piplup lost the struggle, getting nailed by the Dragon Claw and sent flying towards her, landing with a loud thump, "Piplup!"

"Finish it with Aqua Tail, Feraligatr!"

"Krraaah!" the giant alligator roared as it leaped into the air, watering spiraling around it's tail.

_This is our last chance…_ "Piplup! Hydro Pump!"

"Say what?" Ash stuttered as in one last ditch effort, Piplup blasted Feraligatr with one of the strongest water type moves.

However, it didn't matter. Feraligatr tore through the wave of water and crashed down on the poor tiny penguin.

"Pipluuuuup!" the Pokémon cried in pain before it fainted.

"Piplup!" Dawn ran up to her partner, "Oh no, are you okay?"

Piplup opened it's eyes and stared up at Dawn before groaning sadly, "Piipluup…."

"It's all right, you did fine. We just weren't prepared." Her conversation was cut short as Ash called to her.

"If that's all you've got, you may as well just give up now!" Ash shouted, the grin still on his face.

Dawn returned the grin, be it slightly more maniacal looking, as she brought out another pokéball, "Ambipom! I choose you!"

In a flash of light the two tailed monkey appeared, staring right at Feraligatr with an intense glare.

"What the hell?" Ash stood in shock. First off, he figured she was still at the ping pong training facility in Vermilion City… Plus, the second she said Ambipom, he expected to see the same giddy Pokémon he once owned, but now… she was so serious, it seemed like an entirely different Pokémon.

"Surprised? she became like this from watching you on T.V." Dawn smirked, "She even tries to make her own strategies. Why don't we let her fight on her own?"

"What!?"

"Ukiiii!" Ambipom screeched as she charged Feraligatr, her left tail glowing with the power of Focus Punch.

"Feraligatr, dodge it, then use Hyrdo Pump!" Ash smiled in triumph as the giant gator stepped to the side. The smile didn't last.

"Ukikikiiiii!" Ambipom screamed as she thrust her right tail into the ground, using it as a pole to swing and slam her left fist into Feraligatr. In one blow, Feraligatr was taken down.

"No way… you have to be shitting me…!" Ash growled as he called his Pokémon into it's pokéball.

"Yeah, how'd you like that! Way to go Ambipom!"

The monkey spun and danced happily, "Ukikikiikikukii!"

Despite his anger, Ash couldn't help but spare one smile, _There's the Ambipom I remember…_ "Pikachu!"

His yellow mouse Pokémon leapt from his shoulder to the floor, "Pikaa!"

"Pikachu, huh?" Dawn thought about her next action, "Ambipom, you've still got the floor!"

"Ukii!" the monkey straightened out and trained her glare towards it's old ally.

"Ambipom, use-"

"Volt Tackle!"

"Piiikaaa!" Pikachu cried as he charged straight into Ambipom, sending her flying towards Dawn.

"Ah! Ambipom! Get up, you can take it!"

At those words, Ambipom flew to her feet, "Kiii!"

"You've got this one, right Ambipom?"

Ambipom's answer was her unleashing a wave of Swift from both tails in an arced fashion.

"Pikachu, leap into the air and dodge it!" On command, Pikachu jumped, then landed again after the stars passed, "What was that?"

"Keep watching, Ash!" Dawn said proudly.

It was then that Ash noticed why the stars were arced; they eventually arced toward each other, then collided, sending stars in every direction, mostly, however, towards, "Pikachu!"

"Piika!?" Pikachu cried as he was struck from behind by several of the swift stars, though he quickly stood again. "Pikaachu!"

"Yeah! All right Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piiiikaaachuuuuu!!" the mouse yelled as he released a bolt of electricity, nailing Ambipom before she could dodge.

"Kiii…kiiiiii…." Ambipom groaned before collapsing.

"Agh… Ambipom, you did great, return" Dawn called the monkey back to it's pokéball.

"I have to admit, Dawn, I'm impressed, but you're still down two to one. You're going to have to try even harder if you even _think_ you'll beat me!" Ash lectured, that same cocky smile on his face.

"Don't you worry, I have a secret weapon to handle your Pikachu" Dawn threw her pokéball, laughing at the puzzled look that riddled Ash's face, "Buneary! It's your turn now!"

"Buneary?! Aw shit…" Ash immediately realized why Buneary was the secret weapon. Right before Ash left to conquer the leagues, Pikachu finally began to return Buneary's feelings… Well, that's putting it lightly. Pikachu fell head over heals for her, and that sudden infatuation is sure to have held all this time…

His fears were confirmed as Pikachu immediately blushed and stepped back a bit before beginning to speak to Buneary, "Pika pi pi!" he waved to the bunny.

"Buneary!"

"Bun!" the Pokémon readied itself.

"Use Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted. She knew this plan would work.

"Buuuneary!" she fired off a blue blast of ice, momentarily freezing Pikachu before bursting off of him. It didn't look it, but Pikachu took severe damage from the beam.

"Shoot" Dawn sighed, "It didn't freeze him."

"Pikachu, you have to get yourself together! Let's go! Iron Tail!"

As Pikachu charged Buneary, Dawn flashed back to earlier when the Onix almost cracked her skull with an Iron Tail, but she quickly snapped out of it, _We have to pull out plan B…_ "Buneary! Leap into a spin, then use Fling!"

"Bunneaary!" the little rabbit leapt towards Pikachu then spun into a rapid spin, barely dodging the Iron Tail, then threw it's item at Pikachu; an Everstone.

"What the…" Ash stuttered in surprise as Buneary was immediately enveloped in a shining white light, "It can't be!"

"Pikaa….?" Pikachu cooed as he watched his love evolve into…

"Say hello to Lopunny!" Dawn shouted, thrusting a fist into the air, "All right Lopunny! Dizzy Punch!"

"You had that planned all along!?" Ash shouted in both anger and surprise.

"You bet!" Dawn snickered as Lopunny slammed the still confused Pikachu with Dizzy Punch.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted to his friend, watching as it walked back and forth as though it were drunk, "Shit… he's confused."

"Bingo!" Dawn cheered, "Lopunny, use High Jump Kick!"

The confusion stopped Pikachu in it's tracks, unable to dodge. In one final attack, Lopunny slammed it's foot into Pikachu and sent it flying right into Ash's arms, knocked out.

"Damn it…" Ash placed Pikachu on the ground next to him, "You did great Pikachu…" He then pulled out another pokéball, "Perhaps I did underestimate you, Dawn. That certainly did surprise me…" He threw the pokéball, "Sceptile, Come on out!"

In a burst of light, the Grass Lizard emerged, "Sceptile!"

"Hit Lopunny with Leaf Blade!"

"Sceeeeeepltiiile!" the Pokémon roared as it lengthened and sharpened the leaves on it's right arm, then slammed into Lopunny.

Lopunny took the blow, and, barely able to, stood and faced Sceptile.

Despite the show of strength, Dawn held out Lopunny's pokéball, "Lopunny, return." She then pulled out another pokéball, "Typhlosion, spotlight!"

"Typhlosion? Nice!" Ash said without thinking as the Volcano Pokémon emerged from it's pokéball. His Cyndaquil had only evolved up to Quilava, and only just recently. Seeing a strong Typhlosion just filled him with a sense of pride toward Dawn's obviously misunderstood training.

"Eh… that was odd" Dawn commented before commanding, "Typhlosion, Eruption!"

"Holy shit, Sceptile! Try to-" But there was nothing Ash could do. Typhlosion released a flaming rain of fire, leaving Sceptile nowhere to run. It merely sighed, then allowed itself to be engulfed in flames. As the eruption ended, Sceptile lie fainted on the ground, "Sceptile!" Ash ran up to his Pokémon.

Sceptile looked up at his trainer and smiled, and Ash smiled back, "You did wonderful Sceptile. There was just nothing we could do against that eruption. Take a good long rest…" He returned the Pokémon to his pokéball, then stood up, retrieving another pokéball, "Now it's time for me to get serious. Garchomp, Let's GO!" Ash threw the pokéball, unleashing his prized dragon Pokémon. "Do you think you can handle this?"

"Sure can."

"Raah!" Typhlosion roared.

"All right…" Ash looked to Garchomp, "Do I even have to say it? Aqua Tail!"

In a flash Garchomp took off towards Typhlosion, spinning through the air to add even more velocity to the Aqua Tail.

"Typhlosion, Endure!"

"Ragah!" Typhlosion released a field around it, leaving it with only a fraction of health left.

"Endure…?" Ash momentarily thought of what she could be using endure for. It's not like one more turn could save Typhlosion… Wait, could it know _that_ move? Ash sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Typhlosion!" Dawn shouted, pointing at Garchomp, "Reversal!"

Spheres of light surrounded Typhlosion, then flew towards Garchomp, bombarding it.

"Yes!" Dawn cheered, but immediately lost her sense of joy as the Garchomp shook off the attack.

"All right Garchomp, let's show them what you're made of! Draco Meteor!!"

"Ah… shit…" Dawn put her hand to her face, with Typhlosion mimicking her move, knowing that, just like Sceptile, it was screwed.

In a flurry of energy covered rocks, Typhlosion was pummeled by the Draco Meteor, fainting on contact.

Dawn recalled her Pokémon, sighing, "You did awesome Typhlosion. You set the stage to finish Garchomp. I thank you dearly for that." With her thanks finished, she threw Lopunny's pokéball, "You're foe is weak! Take him down Lopunny!"

"Lolooo!" the rabbit cried as it appeared. It still was badly hurt, and couldn't handle more than one more attack.

"Trying to use Ice Beam, huh? Sorry but it won't work" Ash scoffed, "Garchomp is too fast for your Lopunny."

"Is that so? Lopunny!"

"Garchomp, Outrage!" Garchomp flew towards Lopunny, shining with the anger of Outrage.

"Lopunny, I'm sorry, but I think you know what you have to do…" Dawn said sadly.

Lopunny looked back at her, "Lolopunny" then turned toward Garchomp.

_She's not using it… Ah bugger I know what she's going to do… I've done it so many times myself…_

At the last moment, just as Garchomp slammed into Lopunny, she fired her Ice Beam. Both her and Garchomps screams echoed through the cave.

A single tear fell from Dawns left eye, but was quickly wiped away before Ash could notice, "Thank you…" She called Lopunny into her pokéball, "Even when evolved, you'll always be my cute little Buneary." She then kissed the pokéball before putting it away.

Her kissing the pokéball bugged Ash. Perhaps it was because it reminded him of Gary. Even after they had made up and become friends, anything that reminded Ash of Gary still ticked him off.

The two trainers reached for their next pokéball and threw them into the field.

"Mamoswine!"

"Heracross!"

_I have a type disadvantage, but Mamoswine is easily as strong as Heracross_ Dawn decided on her first move. Ash recognized it well, "Mamoswine, Ice Shard!"

"Heracross, use Megahorn before Mamoswine can-"

In a flash Mamoswine gulped down the Ice Shard, "Maaaamo!" the shard spread through it's body and powered it up, it's fur freezing into spines of ice.

"Holy… how did it do it so fast?" Ash was stunned. Even his Torterra couldn't swallow it that fast, and he had trained like crazy.

"I told you, Ash, we've been training hard…" Dawn grinned.

"Doesn't matter! Heracross, use Megahorn!"

"Heraaaa!" the beetle cried as it charged into Mamoswine.

"Stand your ground Mamoswine!"

"Maamo!" Mamoswine stomped it's right foot, then snorted before being slammed by the strong bug attack.

_What's she planning?_ Ash stared at Dawn, waiting for her to move. _ I don't think Mamoswine can learn reversal…_

"Mamoswine, Avalanche!"

"Aw, shit! Heracross, dodge it!"

"He-heracross!" Heracross dove to the side, but still was buried under the super powered avalanche that Mamoswine created.

"Yes! Direct hit!" Dawn chirped happily.

As Heracross emerged, Ash realized things weren't going as planned. Dawn really was giving him a fight, and Heracross just wasn't the right Pokémon for the job. _ I don't think I have much choice. I have to go for all out attack. _"Heracross! Use Close Combat!"

In a flash Heracross ran up to Mamoswine and pummeled it with punches. However, Mamoswine just shook the attack off.

"Now Mamoswine! Fire Ice Shard at Heracross!" _Heracross's defenses are lowered now… This should finish it._

"Heracross!" Ash watched in horror as Heracross took the blow and… survived! "All right!" But Ash knew that the only was to beat Mamoswine was to go into a last ditch attack. He would make the same move that Dawn made earlier. "Heracross… I think you know what move we're going to use next…"

Dawn immediately realize what he was going to do, "Oh no…"

"Heracross! Use Double-Edge!"

And so the sacrificial attack was repeated. Mamoswine and Heracross both fell. The two trainers thanked their Pokémon, and then threw in their next Pokémon.

"Staraptor!" Ash had the oddest feeling that once again he'd have to use a sacrifice move the second he saw Dawn's Pokémon.

"Dark Blade, make yourself known! Go! Absol!" Dawn chanted as her Dark Pokémon appeared.

"Aaaabsol!"

"Absol! Use Night Slash!"

Absol reared it's head up, then brought it down, the black blade on its head releasing a black wave towards Staraptor.

"Staraptor, dodge it!" The large bird flew to the side. Ash then realized that he didn't need to sacrifice Staraptor. One powerful attack would easily be enough. "Now, use Close Combat!"

"Staraptoooor!"

"Oh shit." Dawn groaned, "Absol!"

He couldn't move fast enough. One hit knocked Absol out.

Dawn withdrew her Pokémon, then held her last pokéball out, "This is it. My final Pokémon… and my strongest."

"That doesn't sound good." Ash said fearfully.

"Hmph…" Dawn closed her eyes, then focused, using her Aura to lift the pokéball out of her hands.

"What… the hell…?" He recognized it. That was Aura she was using.

"Come out, my dear Aura Son."

Ash tripped, "Son!?"

In a burst of light, Lucario emerged from his pokéball. He turned and looked at Dawn, "Mother" he said through Aura, "I take it it's finally time?"

_Yes._ Dawn responded, _You're my last hope_. _Let's win this… Together!_

"Yes! The Aura! It is with both of us!"

Dawn smiled, then readied herself. Both she and Lucario both began running to the left, then bolted right again.

"What the hell is she doing?" Ash stared in awe. He couldn't believe how agile Dawn was.

_Lucario, run behind Staraptor, then, as it turns to face you again, run up close and use Aura Sphere, full blast._

"Understood." Lucario followed her orders, and Dawn followed his every move from the side of the arena. As Staraptor spun to face Lucario, it met his Aura Sphere, point blank.

"Starraaaaptor!" the bird cried as it slammed into the ground. He wasn't done yet, though, quickly jumping back into the air.

"All right Staraptor, let's show them what you're made of! Use Close Combat!"

_Lucario, Double Team._

Lucario split into multiple different images, dodging each Close Combat that Staraptor used against him.

Ash kept his eye on Dawn, praying her movements would hint at the real Lucario, but she stood completely still. _Shit… this is bad_.

_On the final approach, hit him with another Aura Blast._

Ash watched Dawn's movements, realizing that Lucario was about to use Aura Sphere, "Staraptor, stop! Get away from Lucario!"

"Too late!" Dawn laughed as Lucario's Aura Sphere slammed into Staraptor, knocking it out.

Ash recalled his pokemon, then pulled out his last pokéball. "Charizard… You've got to win…"

"Well, it looks like we're down to our final Pokémon! And neither of them is hurt at all, so it's a fair fight."

"You're forgetting that Charizard has a type advantage." Ash said with a smirk as he threw the pokéball.

"That doesn't always decide the match. You know that quite well, don't you?" Dawn returned the smirk. This was it. She finally knocked him down to his final Pokémon. Now was the time. _We're going to win, Lucario!_

"Charizard!" Ash smiled brightly when the winged lizard roared, "Use Fire Blast!" In a burst of fire, a five pronged wave of flames flew toward Lucario.

_Run then slide underneath._

Lucario followed Dawn's orders, running toward the flames.

_What the hell is she doing?_

At the last moment, Lucario dropped to it's back and slid through the middle of the two bottom prongs, then, leaping to it's feet, charging a Thunder Punch.

"Gah! Charizard, quick, dodge it!"

Just as it was about to hit, Charizard stepped to the side, "Good job Charizard! Now, hit it with Fire Blast!"

"Gruuoh!" Charizard reared back then fired another blast of fire at Lucario.

Lucario had no time to react. It braced itself and took the blow.

_Lucario!_ Dawn shouted through Aura.

"I'm fine, Mother…" Lucario stood.

"Mother…" It was then that Ash realized that if he focused, he could hear Dawn and Lucario's Aura. Ash grinned, "You might as well just start issuing normal commands, Dawn."

Dawn stood and glared at Ash, "And why is that?"

"Because I can hear you guys talking through Aura. I may not be able to fully utilize my Aura without Sir Aaron's gloves, but I still can channel it enough to hear you two."

"Wonderful…" Dawn groaned.

"Hey, you were talking about this being a fair fight, right?" Ash growled, "Let's get back to the battle! Charizard! Use Steel Wing while Lucario's down!

"Grouah!" the dragon roared, jumping into the air before diving towards Lucario, it's wings glowing a silvery white.

"Lucario, move!" Dawn shouted.

On command, Lucario rolled to the side just as Charizard slammed into the ground.

"Phew, just in time!" Dawn sighed in relief, then realized something: one of Charizard's wings was stuck in the ground, "Lucario, use Thunder Punch!"

Lucario charged Charizard, uppercutting it with the Thunder Punch.

Though it badly hurt him, the punch also helped Charizard get it's wing out. Without a command, it grabbed Lucario tightly.

"What the?!" Dawn gasped. She knew what was coming.

"All right Charizard! We finish this now! Seismic Toss!" Charizard leapt into the air, flying up to the top of the chamber.

"Lucario! Fight his hold! Use Thunder Punch!"

Lucario charged lightning into it's hand and continuously jabbed it into Charizards stomach. It was obviously hurting him, but it wasn't enough. Charizard began to plummet, spinning with Lucario held to his chest. Lucario charged every last bit of energy into one last thunder punch just as they impacted the ground.

Both Dawn and Ash watched in fear as the dust cleared, revealing an enormous crater where the two had landed. Both Pokémon were struggling to stand. Whichever fell first would be the winner.

"Come on, Charizard, get up!" Ash shouted.

"Lucario! Come on, please, get up!"

Both trainers heard Lucario's response; "I'm sorry… mother…." Lucario collapsed.

"Yeeeaah! Whoohoo!!!" Ash burst out in cheers, "I won! I-" he was cut short as he looked at Dawn.

Her eyes were wide open, her pupils dilated, and tears flowed from both eyes as she fell to her knees, "I lost…" she mumbled, more tears streaking down her cheeks, "I…. lost…." She then fell forward, holding herself up with her arms, "I… failed…"

"Dawn…" Ash began.

"Shut up!" Dawn screamed, "Don't you dare try to console me, you fucking bastard!"

Ash just stood with his mouth agape. He didn't know how to react… so he just let her continue.

"All these years… I've trained nonstop. I've studied new tactics, I beat the Sinnoh, Kanto, and Hoenn Gym Leaders, I did everything I could to beat you and bring you home… and I still lost… to a sappy, whiny bitch…"

This comment irked Ash, "Just why do you want me to come home so badly, Dawn!?" He immediately regretted asking that.

"You… fucking jerk…" Dawn sobbed, "You are the stupidest piece of shit in the world if you can't figure out why… Go ahead ask it again! I dare you!"

"Dawn…." Ash sighed. Butterflies filled his stomach as he awaited her answer.

"It's because I love you…" Dawn hiccupped, "I love you… more than anything in this world… more than my Mom, more than my Pokémon… more than my own life…" Dawn moaned one last time before her arms gave in and she slammed into the rock floor, continuing to sob.

Ash merely lowered his head, his hat blocking his face. They remained just like that for what seemed to be forever, yet in truth it was only a few minutes. Both of them were broken by the outcome of this battle.

Dawn finally had cried enough. She slowly sat up, sniffled, then looked at Ash, "Ash…? Are you okay…?" She slowly crawled over to him and looked up his hat, then gasped to see him lift his head, revealing tears. Tons of tears. Ash was actually crying.

"Dawn…" Ash cried, "I'm so sorry…."

"Ash…" Dawn began, but gasped as Ash embraced her tightly. She gladly returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Dawn… all these years… you've been hurting from me not being near you…" Ash sobbed into her shoulder.

"Ash… you know… it's all right"

"No it's not!" Ash shouted as he pulled away from her momentarily, "Not when I ignored my feelings just to be better than everyone else!"

"What…?" Dawn stared into his glassy brown eyes.

"All these years I've missed the warmth of your company, it tortured me to not be able to say it to you… Tell you that…" He took one more full, teary breath, "I love you" he embraced her once more, but also kissed her.

It didn't take more than a second for Dawn to lean into the kiss herself, opening her lips to let Ash's tongue move in, she let him explore every part of her mouth, and soon after he returned the favor. Despite tears falling from both trainers eyes, neither had been so happy as they deepened the kiss second after second.

Eventually, all good things must end, as Pikachu and Piplup both cried out to their trainers. They stood in the middle of the crater that Charizard had created. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong, because both of them ran full speed for their trainers.

The two reluctantly released each other to take hold of their Pokémon, "What's wrong?" The two asked, however, it wasn't the Pokémon who answered. Instead, the rumbling and cracking of the ground let them know what was wrong.

"Holy shit the ground's collapsing." Dawn stated.

"Thank you, captain obvious" Ash joked as he grabbed Dawns hand and brought her to her feet. He was planning on running, but it was then that he noticed that they were on the _far_ side of the chamber, "Oh shit we're fucked…"

Dawn wasn't about to give up. Still holding Ash's hand, she took off running, dragging him behind her. She traced the outside of the crater, her heart beating so hard that she was expecting it to burst out of her chest, "Come on, almost- Hyaaa!" she cried as the ground finally gave way.

As they fell, the couple's grip was broken, "Dawn!" Ash shouted, reaching for her fleeing hand.

"Ash!" Dawn cried out, then everything went black.

* * *

"Gah…" Ash coughed as he finally woke up, staring into the eyes of his partner Pokémon, "Pikachu…"

"Pika pika!"

"Ugh…" the trainer groaned as he sat up. Other than a mild headache, he was A-Ok… "Where's Dawn?" he asked, looking around the room to be momentarily blinded by a dim light, though, to his tired eyes, it was blinding. "What the…." He allowed his eyes to adjust, and then gazed around again, "Ah… Lumiscents…" he sighed, and then stood. He didn't see Dawn anywhere, "How far did we fall?"

"Piiiipluuuup!"

"Hey, that's…!" Ash and Pikachu took off running towards the voice. "Dawn!"

"Pika Pi!"

"Piplup Pip!" Piplup cried as it watched Ash and Pikachu approach, pointing at a pile of rocks before resuming digging.

"Piplup!" Ash came skidding to a halt, "Where's-" he looked at the pile, noticing a gloved hand sticking out, "Dawn!" He, as well as the two Pokémon, dove toward the pile, digging as fast as possible, "Dawn! Dawn! Oh God, please let her be okay!"

The hand twitched at the feeling of the shifting rocks, then the whole body flew out of the now loosened rocks, "Aaah!" Dawn gulped down as much fresh air as her lungs would allow in one breath, "Oh my… I thought I was dead for a second there…"

Her thoughts were cut short as Ash wrapped his arms around her, "Thank God your safe…"

"It's your fault we're down here, you know," Dawn giggled before returning the hug.

"Let's not start something undesirable, shall we?" Ash let her go, then looked into her eyes… "How did you breathe down there? …." then laughed at her dust covered face.

"Wh-what?" Dawn asked, looking down at Piplup, who then also burst out into laughter. She didn't have to check her face; the laughter was enough of a hint, "I'm covered in dirt, right?"

"Covered isn't the right word…" Ash laughed, straightening up as he met her glare, "But-but at least your eyes aren't!" he complimented.

Dawn growled despite the peaking smile, "And my hair?"

"Um…" Ash looked at Pikachu, who still was trying to contain his laughter, "Uh…. Ever thought about having it streaked black and blue?"

"You're going to be black and blue in a minute for that joke" Dawn's eyes slimmed like a smiling cat as she pounced on Ash.

"Aaah!"

* * *

"So how far did we fall?" Dawn asked as she, Ash, and their Pokémon strolled through the cave.

"I don't know… but as far as we've seen, there isn't any way out…" Ash sighed.

"And our Pokémon are all K.O.'d" Dawn joined in the sighs, "So, what's with these weird lights?"

"They're called lumiscents, or, that's at least what I call them. They're rock delicacies for the local Onix and Larvitars, and are only found in the deepest parts of Mt. Silver." Ash explained.

"But… how do they shine like that?" Dawn asked, looking at each different stone.

"Not a clue. The last scientist that tried to make it this deep died…"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope! That's why I was so impressed that you made it to me…"

"It's all thanks to my Aura" Dawn giggled, "If not for that, I would have died under all those rocks as well."

"Huh?"

"I used the Aura to slow my breathing until you saved me. It's pretty handy"

"Sure seems like it. I think the only actual opening in the cave" Ash stopped and looked up towards a small crack in the ceiling, "Is up there. There's some light coming through, but it's far too small for us to get through."

"What about Pikachu and Piplup?"

"Pika?"

"Piip?"

"Yeah, they could easily make it through!" Ash cheered, "Pikachu, Do you think you could go find someone to help us?"

"Pika!"

"Piplup, you too!"

"Piip!"

The two, Piplup ascending with the aid of Pikachu, made their way to the top of the cavern, "Now the problem is actually finding someone…" Ash sighed.

Just as the two Pokémon squeezed through the hole, the ceiling collapsed in further, a large rock falling towards the two trainers, "Ash, look out!"

All that the Pokémon duo heard through the now blocked cavern was Dawns shout and a loud thump. Both assumed the worst, screaming for their trainers as loud as they could.

Ash heard the cries of the two, but didn't bother responding, at least not yet. His attention was trained on the still body that was Dawn, face pointed directly down, holding herself up over Ash. He had seen it. She pushed him down, then took the rock right on her back.

Tears strolled down her face as she looked up towards Ash's face, "Are… You all right… Ash…?" she forced out her words. The pain was evident in every pause.

"Dawn!" Ash shouted as she collapsed into his arms, "Oh man, are you all right!?"

"What a… stupid question…" Dawn coughed, "Most women… wouldn't be, but…" With each word the strength of her voice grew, mimicking her returning physical strength, "Thanks to my training with Lucario, I was able to use my Aura to weaken the impact…" She slowly pressed her way back up into a hunched position.

"Thank God…" Ash said in relief, wanting to embrace Dawn, but hesitant, realizing he could hurt her back in doing so.

"Thank God also…" Dawn groaned, "Women have stronger backs than men…"

"Eh? Why's that?" Ash hadn't the foggiest why.

"Look above us, Ash…"

Ash did as he was told, wondering how it attributed towards the back comment. The ceiling looked the same, though caved in. "Yeah, what about it?"

"There's no light. Not even a single, tiny beam."

"Oooh…" Ash knew what she was getting at, "That means…!"

"The air flow has probably been cut off" Dawn laughed. She couldn't believe that she was laughing at a time like this.

"But… what does that have to do with women's stronger backs?" Ash couldn't help but ask. He repeated himself once more, "Why are women's backs stronger than men's?"

Dawn couldn't help but giggle, despite the situation. She had been waiting to say something of this sort ever since they were kids. Despite her giddiness, tears formed and fell once more as she spoke, "Women's backs are stronger for what I want us to do…" Dawn placed her right hand on Ash's chest, then traced down to his jeans.

"Wait, what!?" Ash attempted to move, but Dawn held him down. Her tears held off further attempts.

"Please, Ash… I know it's selfish, but if these are our last hours alive, I want to be with you…" Dawn leaned in closer to Ash's face, "I want to be one with you… "

He could now see that Dawn was silently bawling. Who wouldn't, knowing that he or she could die in a few hours from lack of oxygen? "But, Dawn…"

"And besides, it's not like before…" Dawn sniffled, remembering once during their journey through Sinnoh.

**************************Flashback************************************

Dawn's blush was maddening as she went over her choice of words once more. It felt like a horrid burn, scorching her flesh and dragging her mind away from her thoughts. She was ready, she knew… But the plot she had in store was beyond bizarre… But if she was going to ask it, she wouldn't ask anyone but Ash.

She had set up a "Date" of sorts with her close friend, telling him to meet her at a nearby river. She was sure; no one would be in that area, and she told Brock to ready dinner, the Pokémon breeder immediately, though correctly, guessing that they were going to have some "Alone Time."

Dawn finally exited the forest to the rocky river bank, immediately spotting the trademark black vest that Ash wore, which easily complimented his black hair. The young trainer sat on a large rock, tossing pebbles into the flowing stream.

"Ash" Dawn began, smiling as the boy turned to face her.

"Hey Dawn" Ash returned the smile, beckoning her to join him on the rock, which she gladly complied to, "Why'd you want to meet here?"

"Well…" Dawn's blush returned full force, burning even brighter, if that was at all possible, as Ash noticed it and, oddly, blushed as well, though not nearly as strong.

"…Well?"

Dawn sat there a moment, thinking over her words one last time, "Well, I was wondering…" she paused again.

"Wondering…?"

She took a deep breath, then shouted, "I was wondering if you and I could try some…!"

Ash knew he'd regret it, but he asked, "Some… what?"

One last deep breath, "Some… Sexual things!"

Ash's eyes widened and his body froze, his mind following suit… though it immediately broke from it's stalled prison, starting immediately with the thought "Sexual things!?" Okay, it wasn't just a thought. He blurted it straight out.

Dawn began poking her index fingers together, "Y-Yeah… I don't feel comfortable asking Brock something like this, and… well, you're my closest friend…"

Ash could easily understand why she wouldn't ask Brock, though, considering Brock doesn't like younger women, she would be relatively safe asking nonetheless. "What… exactly did you have in mind?"

Dawn sighed, realizing this whole thing was a huge mistake, though she decided she might as well finish what she started, answering "Well, just… feeling each other…" she hesitated before saying the next option, "Showing… each other…"

"No, no, _no_!" Ash shouted, swinging his hands in front of him, "There's no way we could do something like that!" Ash then looked up for a moment, then began anew, "Well, not until we were older…"

Dawn sighed, "Yeah, you're right. We're way too young…" Dawn stood up, then turned toward the forest, "Well, we'd better get back. Brock's sure to have dinner ready by now."

Ash remained on the rock, "Yeah… you go on ahead…"

Dawn looked back at Ash, but rather than asking why he wanted to stay, she just smiled and walked away. It wasn't a total failure, she decided. _Not until we were older_ is what Ash said. That was all Dawn needed to hear to cheer her up after this partial-debacle.

**************************Flashback************************************

Ash knew what she was talking about, similarly flashing back to that time.

"We're older now… We can do it, right?"

Despite his love for her and their situation, Ash still had to think about it for a moment. There wasn't anyone in the world that he wanted to give his first time to but Dawn, but… "How's your back?"

"Huh?" Dawn stared at Ash, so confused that even her tears stopped for a moment… What an odd question during such a tearful moment, "Um… it's doing better. Still very sore, but better."

Ash grabbed Dawn and pulled her onto him, grinning as she flinched from her back being forced to bend, "You'll be moving a lot if we had sex, Dawn. Are you sure you'd be able to handle the pain?"

Dawn wasn't stupid. She had once heard from her mother that the feeling of happiness from having sex was so overwhelming that even the pain caused by her hymen breaking was almost immediately forgotten. The same should be for her back, "Easily."

At this Ash sighed, once more bringing Dawn to wonder what his thoughts were. _She's really serious…_ Ash took a deep breath, acting as though he was going to speak, then embraced his true love and kissed her deeply, his right hand immediately moving to grope her left breast.

A cry emanated from Dawn's throat as her lips met his, and once more when Ash began to massage her breast. She didn't even slightly think of stopping him; the feeling of his hand on her breast, even with her clothes on, was beyond wonderful. Once more she opened her lips, letting Ash's tongue dive in, exploring and tasting every last millimeter of her mouth, before he again returned the favor, finally ending with the two slowly moving away from each other, their tongues still fighting to stay together. A stray string of saliva strayed between their tongues as they separated, breaking and landing on Dawn's chin.

Ash took a moment to look over Dawn's body as she wiped her mouth and chin. It was just then that he realized how much she had grown. Her breasts had to be at _least_ CC, and even with her jeans on, her legs looked ripe and smooth… now the only thing Ash hadn't been acquainted with of Dawn's was her rear…

Well, it was time to remedy that, though physically rather than visually. Ash's hand left Dawn's breast, to, with his other hand following beside it, her ass, gripping it tightly. Dawn yelped as he squeezed, then sighed, "You like it?" she said nonchalantly.

"Very." Ash said simply. He watched as her mouth contorted into a sly grin, her eyes narrowing in response. He could tell just from that look what she wanted him to do, and so, he happily obliged, bringing his hands to the top of her jeans, then sliding them down, grabbing her bare ass, gently at first, examining how soft, yet also firm it was. As soon as he ascertained how it felt, he decided to tighten his grip, chuckling as Dawn gasped and blushed at his action.

She wasn't going to let him have all the fun. She leaned in to Ash's neck, latching her mouth onto the right side, gently nibbling on it as she slowly made her way up, smiling at the sudden tenseness that just as quickly dissipated due to her travel up to Ash's right ear, finally biting down on his earlobe.

Ash moaned quietly, immediately after deciding to attempt a migration to a braver spot. He grinned, further so when Dawn noticed said grin, as he moved his hands around her butt and towards her front.

Immediately Dawn slammed her hands down onto Ash's stopping them, "W-Wait a second!"

Ash couldn't help but laugh-despite the slight pain from Dawn's slamming her hands-, "What's wrong Dawn?"

"Uh…" Dawn coughed, "N… Nothing…" she removed her hands, gently moaning as Ash felt around her crotch, though he actually didn't touch her womanhood.

This both puzzled and tortured dawn. Despite her hesitance a moment earlier, she now desperately wanted him to touch her most private of parts… but he just continued to feel _around_ it. She'd had had enough. She grabbed Ash's wrists, then angled them, along with his hands, towards her opening, moaning loudly as Ash immediately curled and thrust his right index finger inside her.

It was obvious Dawn was growing desperate for them to continue, hence her guiding his hands… Also the fact that her pussy was soaking wet. It was time to get serious. He flipped his hands around and brought them into Dawn's shirt, lifting it up and over her head in one swift movement, smiling as she, once again, squealed in surprise, though she didn't even think of stopping him.

Ash stopped after he had removed her shirt, staring at her bra-barred breasts. He was wrong. They had to be a D cup, or bigger. "Dawn… I can't believe I'm only now saying it, but you truly are the most beautiful woman I've ever known…"

"You'd better not be saying that just because I have big tits, Ash Ketchum," Dawn warned as she unhooked her bra, letting Ash himself take the article off of her chest, revealing her already erect nipples.

It didn't take more than a second for Ash to sit up further, lean in, and suck on her right breast, his right hand massaging her left once more. Ash couldn't stop himself from enjoying Dawns loud moans. She was obviously enjoying it herself, and that made him all the happier… But he wanted to give her greater happiness. He slowly pulled away, a trail of saliva following him off of her breast.

"Ash…?" Dawn squeaked, wondering why he stopped, immediately flinching as he forced her up. "Ash, wait!"

"No. No more waiting…" Ash growled lustfully. It was time to go all the way. He grabbed her jeans and- was stopped short. Dawn pulled his hands away, then scooted off of him, slowly though, due to her back still hurting quite a bit. She didn't waste any time being ecchi; she ripped open Ash's jeans and released his dick. Dawn had seen a dick before; she was a growing young woman, and had gotten curious before. She was glad she hadn't spent more than one night at that Pokémon Center, otherwise there might have been a little bit of trouble over her misuse of the PC.

But Ash's was different. It was long… and thick… the single most hottest cock she'd seen-and she was up _really_ late that night at the Pokémon Center- and the fact that she had longed to see it since that day when they were kids, it was all the hotter. She didn't even wait for Ash's reaction to her ferocity, for it grew as she dove into his member, licking the base of it up the side to the tip.

Ash couldn't believe how fast she was moving, yet, as she spun her tongue over the tip, he realized that it was nothing like doing it himself… It wouldn't be long before he came. It only became worse-or, more honestly, better- when Dawn took it into her mouth. Her mouth felt great to his tongue, but God… his cock felt amazing… but something made it even better; she took it all, right to the back and then down her throat. _This is a deep throat? It's simply incredible!_ So much so, that he came. Hard, and right down her throat.

Dawn took it all, then, after he finished, pulled his dick out of his mouth, coughing from the deep throat, "Damn, Ash, you could have at least given me a warning…"

Ash thought that she was mad that he came in her mouth, but was surprised as she disproved that belief, "I didn't even get to taste it! It all went down my throat."

"I'm sure there's still a little more to- ugh!" he groaned as Dawn took it back into her mouth, though not as deep, sucking on it and milking it with her right hand.

Ash was indeed right. Dawn finally got what she wanted. She released Ash's dick, savoring the flavor before swallowing. One down, one to go. Dawn lifted her ass into the air, then beckoned Ash to hold her. He complied, and she slowly removed her jeans, revealing her soaked panties. She doubted she'd ever be able to wear these panties again they were so stained with her juices.

It didn't take long for Ash to take control again. He pulled at her panties, moving his manhood into position. He looked up at Dawn, "It's going to hurt at first, you know that, right?"

Dawn just smiled her sly, cat like smile, "It doesn't matter…" She leaned down, "Fuck me, Ash Ketchum." She then blessed him with another kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Ash at first was slightly disgusted. His own cum was in her mouth just a moment ago, but he quickly ignored the thought, doing as he was told. He thrust into her, and hard, though he immediately regretted it as his lover broke the kiss, gasping and arching back to look straight up at the ceiling.

"Dawn?" Ash asked, horribly concerned.

Dawn tensed one last time, then loosened up, "Ash…. I'm not exactly feeling you fucking me…"

Ash grinned. Oh yeah. She was all right. He began thrusting into her, grabbing her waist as a grip as she once more leaned down and kissed him. After cumming once, it was rather easy for Ash to hold out longer this time around, though it wasn't like she was still making it easy. Every time he thrust in, it became tighter. "Dawn… you're so tight, it almost feels like you're pulling my dick into you."

"What do you…" Dawn gasped, " Expect? I have you inside me… and God does it feel good..!" She moaned, "Harder… Harder!" For a split moment her mind gave her freedom of thought, and the one thing she thought as how unfair it was that she was stark butt naked, while Ash was fully clothed short of his dick being outside of his pants and up her pussy, "Yes! Yes! Fuck my pussy!" She couldn't believe how slutty she was talking, but fuck her mother was right; it felt amazing.

Ash noticed it as well, "My, what happened to the sweet and innocent Dawn I once knew?" he said arrogantly. The way she was gripping him, Ash didn't know if he _could_ thrust harder, but nonetheless he tried, despite the rising tiredness of his hips. It only took another few thrusts for him to realize he was getting close to cumming, the rush giving him more strength and speed, "Dawn, I'm getting close…"

"God, so am I… Come on Ash…"

"Let's come together…" Ash moaned as he defied what he believed to be his limits to ram into her even harder, the slapping of their skin driving him even further into an ecstatic insanity.

"Ash…! Ash! I'm coming!!!"

"Dawn!"

* * *

It had been ten minutes, yet the lovers still gasped for air. They hadn't removed themselves from each other, enjoying the connection between one another. She had done it. Dawn had sex with Ash, the only man she ever loved. She forced her breath to slow, then began, "Ash… I know that it's obvious knowledge but… I love you. So very much, I love you."

Ash smiled, also slowing his breathing a bit. "And I love you Dawn… I'm sorry I never visited, or called, or even told you my feelings before leaving…"

Ash flinched from the sharp pain of his groin being pinched in a rather delicate area, "I forgive you, Ash…" Dawn growled with a wicked grin as she pinched Ash's balls, "But don't you dare think you're getting out unpunished…"

"Not…" Ash groaned in pain, "Not if we don't get out of here alive…"

Dawn couldn't bring herself to deny the fact that they were screwed. They couldn't have more than a few hours left… Sure, that was plenty of time for Pikachu and Piplup to find someone, but would they make it back in time? Or would they even find _anyone_? "At least we'll die together…"

"Dying with the prettiest girl in the world resting in my arms… Every guy's fantasy of how he'd die…."

"Not just the prettiest girl in the world," Dawn teased, "The girl you love most out of all the girls on this blue orb we call home"

"Damn straight" Ash laughed, "Jesus, though…"

"Tired?"

"Very…" Ash sighed. "I don't want to be awake when I suffocate… that seems like it would be pretty painful…"

"Best to be unconscious when you die, right?" Dawn grimly played along.

"Yep. Let's get some rest."

"Hey, Ash…"

"Yeah?"

Dawn looked down towards where they were still connected. Ash just laughed, "Leave it. We'll die connected."

"Let's not talk about us dying anymore…" Dawn yawned as she lied down, resting her head on Ash's right shoulder, "We're so happy, there's no room to talk about something so sad…"

"I love you, Dawn Albine… Always have, and always will…" Ash muttered as he closed his eyes.

"I know… Just think of when I'm Dawn Ketchum…"

An entertaining plot for a dream, but it reminded him of one thing, "Dawn?"

"I thought we were going to sleep?" she asked with a cute grin, though Ash couldn't see it buried into his shoulder.

"Remember that time when we were kids?"

"When I asked if we could do sexual stuff?"

"Yeah, remember how I stayed behind?"

"Mhmm?"

"I actually… started crying as soon as you were out of earshot"

Dawn didn't respond.

"I couldn't believe I had just declined a chance to do something with you… Back then, I can't even explain how in love with you I was… and I had just said no to quite possibly having sex with you…"

"Stronger love than you have for me now?"

"No, not even close, though it felt like it because it was kiddy infatuation back then"

"That's all I needed to hear… Good night, my love…"

Ash chuckled, "Goodnight, my sweet" he closed his eyes once more and kept them closed, drifting off to sleep.

For four hours, the two slept, though even while asleep they could feel the air thinning… All seemed grim until…

"Nidoking, Rock Smash!"

Ash awoke to the horrible headache of a rock landing on his head, "Ow! Shit, what the hell was that!?"

"One more time Nidoking! Rock Smash!"

_Hang on a second… I know that voice…_ "Dawn! Wake up!" He shook his lover, growing irritated as she only groaned. He didn't have time to wait for her to wake up. He lifted her up and dove forward to avoid a landslide of rocks.

"Pika Pi!"

"Piiiplup!"

"Ash! Are you alive down there?!" Gary Oak called down.

Ash thanked God for how far away he landed after he dove forward, leaving him and the naked Dawn out of sight range… and miraculously next to Ash's cape. _When the hell did that get there?_

By now, Dawn was squirming to get out of Ash's grip. She had awoken with a start from a distinct pain crawling through her back as Ash landed on top of her after diving away from the rocks, "Ash, would you, mph, kindly get off of me!?"

Ash shot to his feet, immediately pulling his manhood back into his jeans and buttoning up, "Sorry Dawn…"

"Ugh…" Dawn groaned as she stood up, then, in sudden realization, covered herself.

Ash grinned, grabbed his cape, then handed it to her, "Might want to make yourself decent…"

"You guys alive down there or not!?" Gary shouted again, clearly worried.

"We're fine!" Ash finally replied, "Just…"

Gary didn't bother waiting for an explanation, throwing a rope down, "Hurry on up! This entire room looks like it's going to fall apart!"

Ash turned to Dawn. Both knew what the other was thinking; how were they going to get to Dawn's clothes? Then they, together, realized they had no time for her to put them on, "I'll grab the shirt and jeans, you grab the bra and panties, you wrap my cape around you, and we'll get you dressed once we're out." Ash explained.

"Deal." Both ran and grabbed the clothes, then, Ash first, climbed up the rope, closely followed by Dawn. As he climbed, Ash wished Dawn had gone first. He hadn't gotten enough of a view of Dawn's pussy those few hours ago… But of course, he'd have plenty of time now that "We're alive!" Ash cried as he arose at the top of the cavern, taking a deep breath of fresh air… or what felt like fresh air to him, them being in a cave after all.

Both helped Dawn the rest of the way up the rope, then, before Gary could question Dawn's light covering, both trainers ran for the door, the room finally collapsing fully just moments after they ran into the next cave, "Phew…" Dawn sighed in relief, "Barely made it…!"

"But we did" Ash smiled, taking Dawn's hand.

"All right, what the _hell_ went on down there?" Gary demanded.

"Oh, nothing!" Dawn took her clothes from Ash then walked forward, "Look away, I'm going to get dressed." Gary immediately complied, "Ash, you can look." Gary shot his eyes back at her.

"What!?" both he and Ash shouted, both turning away angrily as Dawn laughed.

As Dawn got her clothes on, Ash demanded his own answers from Gary, "What the hell are you doing here, of all places, Gary?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to bring you back to Pallet Town. I've tried ascending this bloody mountain for the past month, but never succeeded. If not for both of your Pokémon guiding me here, you'd probably still be suffocating down in that cave."

"So you were the person who got through a month ago." Dawn said as she walked toward the two, fully clothed, "And you failed horribly."

"It's a rough way of saying it, but yes, I failed horribly."

Dawn took Ash's hand, "Let's go."

"Right. We're going home."

"All of us are…"

And so the two lovers and unwary assistant escaped the depths of Mt. Silver and returned home, though only Gary returned to Pallet Town. A few months later…

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to have an extra pair of hands helping out around here, Delia!" Johanna explained happily as she prepared lunch for her friend.

"It's not a problem, Johanna. After hearing about how great the Twinleaf Festival was from Ash all those years ago, I'm glad to finally take part in it."

"Well, you'll have your work cut out for you, that's for sure!"

Suddenly, the front door burst open, Dawn crying out, "Mom! Mom!"

"Dear me, what's wrong Dawn?" Both mothers turned their attention to the blue haired maiden.

"It's Ash!" Dawn gasped, tears poking at her eyes. She kept her left hand behind her.

"Oh no, don't tell me he disappeared again!"

Johanna wasn't so easily fooled, "No, he… he…"

Dawn's mother just smiled, "Go ahead Dawn, you can show us…"

"Show?" Delia looked at Johanna, then back to Dawn.

_That's my mom, all right._ "Ash proposed to me…" She brought her left hand forward, showing the diamond ring that now resided on her ring finger. "We're getting married on the 12th of June!"

"Oh my, that's wonderful Dawn!" Johanna cheered, "My little girl is all grown up and getting married."

"Married…" Delia mumbled.

"Something wrong, mom?" Ash asked as he stepped through the front door.

"My little Ash… is getting married… to Dawn…?"

"Mrs. Ketchum, do you… not approve?" Dawn asked shakily, taking Ash's hand.

"Of course I approve!" Delia burst out, "I just… can't believe my little boy is finally getting married!" She took Dawn's hands, "He'll treat you like a princess, Dawn! I'll make sure of it!"

Dawn couldn't help but laugh. Not an awkward laugh, a true laugh, "You don't have to worry, Mrs. Ketchum. Ash already does."

"Good to hear. Just let me know if he stops being nice, and I'll whip him back into shape."

"Hey, mom! Lay off, will you?" Ash laughed, removing his beloved Pokemon League hat from his head then placing it over Dawn's head playfully, the hat covering her eyes. She, in return, laughed and hugged Ash tightly.

"What brought about this sudden proposal, Dawn?" Johanna asked, resuming her cooking.

"I finally beat him in a battle" Dawn said with a smile, bringing her ringed hand into a fist and thrusting it into the air. "I finally did it… I finally beat him!" She then dove into Ash's arms. I, Dawn Ketchum, defeated the one and only Ash Ketchum, the only Pokémon Master, and the only man I'll ever call my husband, my man, my true love… Him and I will stand side by side, from here till eternity… But I have to wonder… How many kids will we have? And will they ever be as great as their father? …. Of course they will, it will run in the blood!

* * *

Karen: Kind of an odd ending for you…

Tsukasa: I know, but God for the life of me I can't think of anything else to use to wrap it up… I might edit it later when I think of a better ending… that and I may make another part to it if people like it enough… you know, an epilogue of sorts.

Karen: Well, at least it's over, right?

Tsukasa: THANK YOU GOD!"

Karen: Holy…

Tsukasa: Longest fucking fanfiction I've ever written, and it took the longest amount of time…

Karen: Yeah, it is longest. It beat GS by three pages, 35 in all. How long did it take to finish it?

Tsukasa: about twenty hours…

Karen: You're kidding, right?

Tsukasa: And believe it or not, I listened to the "Advanced Battle" Lucario mystery of mew version song for most of the Battle section of this fanfiction, as well as the section leading up to the lemon.

Karen: Yeah, I know… I heard the song play 265 times…

Tsukasa: Seriously? Damn, it did take a long time…

Karen: Then you listened to "It Was You" from the first Pokémon movie for the rest of the fanfiction… and you started writing that part at 11:30… it's 4:00 now… I don't think I'll EVER get those songs out of my head…

Tsukasa: You can have two songs in your head at the same time?

Karen: Well, that's all for now folks! We'll have the next Oneshot up pretty soon! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have to kill Tsukasa

Tsukasa: You know the drill, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and leave a review, BYE NOW! RUN AWAY!!

Karen: Until next time! Get back here!


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tsukasa:You know, I truly am stunned (Aside from the lack of Reviews… *cough*).

Karen: The feeling's mutual. 1,000 views in just over a week. We have to reward our beloved viewers for making this such a popular Pearlshipping Oneshot!

Tsukasa: Also, did you know that we've received a view from at least one person in every country listed through FF net's view chart?

Karen: I know, it's incredible isn't it?

Tsukasa: And so here is the Epilogue to As Time Passes!

Karen: Read, review (No, really. Review this), and most of all, Enjoy!

Both: And thank you all for making this one of the most popular fanfictions we've ever created!

P.S. We don't own Pokemon

* * *

As time passes, and distance widens, love grows. That is something my mom once said, and to Ash and I, that's completely true. But in absolute truth, being close to the one you care most about is what brings true happiness between two lovers. That's why Ash and I have begun traveling together, though under aliases.

The only people who knew of Ash's return: Professor Oak, Gary Oak, Delia Ketchum and my mother, Johanna Albine- have sworn to never speak of him returning, lest the paparazzi catch up to him and destroy our new life.

I, Dawn Ketchum, married Ash a few months ago. And it was also just after the wedding that I realized I was carrying Ash's child. Neither of us could describe our happiness, and this happiness made Ash want to settle down until the child was born; I disagreed. I've wanted to go on a journey with Ash again since the day we first got home, and nothing was going to stop me from traveling with my love, not even my love himself.

I've been careful, especially since Ash has been constantly checking on me to make sure I'm all right, but he seriously doesn't need to be so concerned. "I'm fine, honey" I said to him. We still hadn't gotten used to our unusual new names-Satoshi and Hikari- so we simply referred to each other in lovers speak… in fact, I don't think we've ever even used our new names… "You don't need to worry so much"

Ash shook his head under the hood of his cloak, "Yeah, I know, but you can't blame me for being worried." The two of us had changed our styles since that fateful day, though I hadn't as much as Ash, with my wearing the same clothes-no one other than Ash, my two mothers and both professors had seen my new clothes- with a light cloak and hood to cover my face and hair.

Mrs. Ketchum expanded the length of Ash's cape and added a long hood that easily masked his face, and he had changed his clothes to match mine, and Ash had also altered his hair style to, again match mine, being well kept, straight, and neck length. Pikachu was the oddball. He ended up riding in Ash's backpack whenever other people are around-which he now wore underneath his cloak.

Not like it mattered. Most people hardly suspected him to be Ash. The problem was Ash challenged a few gym leaders to battles again. That was incredibly hard to do seeing as to how the gym leaders knew his Pokémon, yet… somehow, we managed to evade suspicion.

The only person who we both knew would recognize them…

"You two! If you need a break-" the guide shouted to the pair.

"No no! We're fine!" Ash replied, "Just… could you go a little slower?" Ash had a huge grin. He couldn't believe who the guide was!

"We've already slowed down several times. We're late as is. If you don't pick it up, I'm going to have to ask that you remain here until after the tour" Brock was losing his temper, unaware of who the couple were, "Now then, if we continue down this path…"

"I can't believe Brock has gotten roped into being a tour guide on Mt. Coronet." Ash chuckled. He figured his friend would be a world class breeder by now, yet for some odd reason…

"Why are we even here in the first place? We could be exploring the world, fighting battles, yet instead we're taking a tour on Mt. Coronet?"

"Well, I figured it would be nostalgic to be up here again…" Ash smiled, "I mean, we saved Sinnoh up here remember?"

I had to think about it for a minute before I slapped herself on the forehead, "Oh yeah…" How could I have forgotten? It's not like anyone could be chosen and linked to the mind of a legendary Pokémon.

"See? This could be fun…" Ash took my hand and led me to the front of the group as he realized where they were in the tour, "And who knows… maybe we'll meet some old friends…"

"Huh?" I stared at my husband, puzzled at what he was getting at.

"And now, here we are to the entrance to the Spear Pillar" Brock began, standing before a large mural that now blocked the large silver door that led into the ruin, "This is where the great Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum saved the world, with the aid of the three lake guardians, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie…" Brock said in a rather monologue voice.

"Doesn't sound like Brock's happy talking about this place…" I pointed out.

"Hang on." Ash held his hand up, "Mr. Tour guide! I heard that Ash wasn't alone! He had partners with him, didn't he?"

"Why yes, you're right." Brock smiled, "And believe it or not, I was actually with him when that happened. I actually was chosen by the Wisdom Pokémon, Uxie. "

"Liar!" a tourist shouted.

"Yeah, there's no way you could have been there, let alone be chosen!" Another pitched in.

"Ash, why did you do that…?" I whispered, concerned why my husband had pulled such a dirty trick on his best friend.

Ash indeed felt a tad guilty… he knew that asking that question would only bring about trouble, but he had a plan set up for it, "Well then, why don't we test the honesty in his words..." He stepped forward, "50,000 poke on him actually telling the truth!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask that you stop this… It's not even worth fighting over…" Brock sighed sadly.

"Well, it is to me" Ash turned, signaled that I should follow, then walked toward the closest ledge, gazing out towards the cloud covered valleys that traced the edges of the mountain. He pulled out a red stone…

"Ash… is that?" I stared at the brilliant ruby red gem.

"That stone…!" Brock stared in amazement, then gasped, alongside the other tourists, as Ash lowered his cape and said.

"I, Ash Ketchum, summon the guardians of the three lakes, Willpower, Emotion, Knowledge…" Ash focused the limited control of aura he held into the stone, which began to glow with an intense red glow that shone an even more beautiful shade than the stone itself.

"That's Ash Ketchum!?"

"The Pokémon Master!? He's here!?"

I, as well as Brock, stood in shock as Ash performed a summoning ritual of sorts.

"Azelf!" Ash shouted, "Mesprit, Uxie!"

The stone finally ceased glowing as a cool, yet somehow calming breeze blew across the mountain. "Ash…" I walked up to him, putting my hand on his shoulder, "What are you doing…?"

"Defending my friend of course" Ash turned and smiled at Brock just as three orbs of light flew above them, circled around then stopped next to their respective friend, Azelf appearing before Ash, "Hey there, Azelf" Ash laughed as the blue Pokémon hummed happily and spun around Ash.

Mesprit came to a halt in front of me, staring at my stomach, "Mes…?"

I couldn't help but embrace the Pokémon in a huge hug, "How adorable…!" I couldn't believe that it was curious about my being pregnant!

And finally… "Uxie…?" the Pokémon of wisdom flew up to its chosen trainer.

"Hello again… Old friend" Brock smiled at the floating legend as the entire group gasped.

"No way… that means…"

"He… really did meet it!"

"He was chosen!"

"All right! Everyone, start writing checks to Brock!" Ash shouted, giving his best friend a thumbs up before turning back to Azelf, who hummed awkwardly "Hey… I didn't summon you just for that…" He pulled out the Red Chain shard again, "Here…"

Azelf took the shard in its small hands, "Azelf?" it tilted its head as it stared at the curious stone.

"I figured I'd give that to you…" Ash chuckled, "I've had it for so long, and it always reminded me of you. I think it's time for you to have it, so you can remember the three of us, no matter how far apart we get from each other.

I couldn't help but join in, walking over to Azelf with Mesprit following me, "Because as time passes, and distance widens, love grows."

"Huh?" Ash looked at his wife, not quite sure where the comment had come from.

"It's something my mom once said" I giggled, "It held true with us, you know."

"Huh?" Ash repeated. He still didn't get it.

"Never mind" I smiled. I didn't expect him to understand. If he did, it just wouldn't be Ash. "Either way, the same holds true with you three. We'll always be a part of each other."

"Azelf!" the blue legendary chirped, followed by a similar cry from Mesprit.

It was then that Brock and Uxie approached, Brock's pockets full of checks, "I can't believe that you guys came out here just for me…"

"Don't get the wrong idea" Ash shrugged with a sly smirk, "It wasn't just for you. In fact, we didn't even know you worked here."

"Good thing I was referring to the lake guardians and not you" Brock growled.

"Sure…" Ash turned to Azelf again, "So, old friend…"

Azelf hugged Ash's neck, "Az…" It knew what Ash was about to say.

"It's time for us to leave"

The three legendary guardians hummed sadly at these words. So long had it been since they'd seen each other, yet they had to depart so soon.

"I'm sorry, Mesprit, but Ash is right…" I took the pink Pokémon into a hug, "We have to go…"

"It was good seeing you again, Uxie" Brock sighed, "Come back and visit any time you'd like. I'm sure the tourists would love to see you."

"And they would-"

"It's not about the money, Ash…" Brock grunted, the three waving good bye as the legendaries flew off, turned into balls of light, then parted in three separate directions.

"I wonder when we'll see them again…?" Ash pondered, looking at me.

"I know when" I looked into Ash's eyes as I placed a hand on my belly, "We'll come to see them again with a special guest…."

Brock couldn't help but chuckle, "You two certainly are a good couple."

Ash didn't know if that was a compliment or a light insult, but just in case, "Shut up, Brock…"

* * *

It's been five and a half years since that day on Mt. Coronet… We finished our journey and, after our child was born, we finally settled down in Pallet Town. Ash retired from being a trainer, and after a while quelled the numerous reporters who tormented us for our first year. Ash and I have a happy, healthy five year old boy named Isaac. The name came from Ash's grandfather, who, like Ash's father and Ash himself, was a Pokémon master as well.

I can't help smiling every time I see Isaac and Lucario training with each other. The power of aura was passed down to my son twofold, leaving him with powers more similar to a psychic, allowing him to communicate with all sorts of Pokémon. In fact, he's already befriended his own Pokémon: Pikachu. Not Ash's Pikachu, of course. It's his son. That's right, my Lopunny and Ash's Pikachu finally got together and had an egg, which my son took care of and hatched himself. Such a smart kid.

But today's training was special, because over Isaac's head flew the three Lake Guardians, who had come to see their new friend again. Just as I had said to Ash so long ago, we did go back to Mt. Coronet with our son, where our friends once again reappeared and met our little trainer to be.

They looked like they were having a lot of fun, but I had no choice but to interrupt it as Ash called to me, "Lunch is ready!"

I quickly relayed the information to my two boys, "Isaac! Lucario! Lunch is ready!"

"Coming Mom!" Isaac blocked Lucario's last Force Palm with his aura, then took off for the house, Lucario immediately taking it as a race, which he easily won, "Aw, man! Lucario, that's not fair, you're a Pokémon!"

"_That's your problem..."_ Lucario laughed.

"Mom!"

"Oh, you two…" I laughed. Even though one was a Pokémon, they both acted like the most typical of human brothers.

"Hey!" Ash shouted as he brought lunch, egg sandwiches, to the table, "No fighting in the house!" He used a commanding tone, but bore a kind smile alongside it.

"Sorry Dad…" Isaac apologized, waiting for his sandwich.

"Hmm…" Ash stared at his son.

"Something wrong, Dear?" I asked, noticing the stare.

"I dunno… should I give him his sandwich?"

"Oh give it to him, he's done no-…. Almost nothing wrong." I had to correct myself midway.

"Fine" Ash laughed as he passed out the sandwiches, "Where are Pikachu, Zappy, and Piplup?"

Zappy was Isaac's Pikachu's nickname, "_They're out playing with Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. I don't think it's even worth trying to drag them in_." Lucario explained.

"They're loss!" Isaac gleefully chirped as he bit into his sandwich. He loved his Dad's cooking, especially when he made something with eggs.

"How is it, Ize?" Ash asked, using his son's own nickname.

"It's great Dad!"

"And yours?" He turned to me.

"Wonderful as always." I smiled, "You keep this up and you'll be the permanent chef in this house."

"Guess I'll add extra pepper next time…" Ash smirked.

"Do that and there won't be a next time for you"

"All done!" Isaac flew to his feet, "I'm going out to play again!"

"That was fast" I stared at his plate. That wasn't fast… that was… "Just take it easy for the first few minutes and let it digest-"

"Okay Mom!" Isaac shouted as he ran out the door, Lucario in close pursuit.

"That kid is way too energetic…" Ash sighed as he continued eating his own sandwich.

"He takes after you, you know"

"Hey, you were the same as I was when you first started out."

"Good thing I matured faster than you did."

"In more ways than one…"

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me."

"You matured a lot too, you know."

"Heh…"

"Speaking of…" I began with a large blush, "We haven't had much time to ourselves lately…"

"Yeah…" Ash replied simply with a similar blush.

"Maybe…"

"You want to?"

"I thought you'd never ask" I grinned.

"Isaac seems all right on his own"

"Lucario will take care of him"

"Shall we?"

And so we ascended to our bedroom, closing the door and quickly locking it behind us before…

Ash embraced me in a tight hug, bringing his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath tickling my nose, yet he didn't kiss me, "And what are you waiting for?" I asked with a seductive tone and similarly seductive gaze.

"For that look…" Ash replied as he pressed his lips against mine. He kissed me goodnight every time we went to bed, but it had been far too long since I was actually able to taste him as I slid my tongue into his mouth and spun it around like a Rapid Spinning Starmie. I could easily taste the egg sandwich he had just finished, and I was certain that mine was carried on my tongue as well, but I could also taste his own unique flavor mixed in, and both flavors combined drove me crazy.

It was his turn now. I slowly withdrew my tongue and allowed him to enter mine, though rather than searching my mouth for every bit of my flavor, he instead pressed his tongue against my own, clashing with mine in a loving tussle, manipulating it into following his out of my mouth as we separated lips, yet held each others tongues tight, saliva dripping from both. Again, it had been far too long since they had a moment like this.

As our tongues finally parted, Ash began, "Let's make this our most heated time…"

"Do you even need to say that?" I replied happily as I pressed against him, forcing him onto the bed. My heart was filled with a roaring passion, which heated me so much, my special place sweated the juices of true love, and I was sure he had noticed the stain slowly soaking into my jeans. Yet, it wasn't that time yet. I wanted this to last.

I again locked lips with him, though this time it was far more than a kiss. This was a _real_ kiss, if not for lack of words. We didn't go slowly this time. Our lips quickly released our captive tongues to fight each other for dominance, each trying to force it's way into the other's prison, until finally they agreed to dance around the other as both entered their opposite's mouth.

No longer could I taste eggs, just Ash himself, and even though I earlier found it to be a delicious mix, nothing could beat this ferocious essence, both sweet yet salty. As I lay on top of him, it had become obvious that he had a large bulge coming from his groin. I had had my appetizer. It was time for the main course.

I let my hand drift down to his special place, massaging it through his jeans. He flinched lightly at my touch, then relaxed, looking into my eyes. I had gained a rather seductive smile, and his eyes adjusted lower to see it, his dick immediately pressing up against his jeans even further. I couldn't wait any longer. I slid my body down so that my head was above it, then brought my hands forward, unbuttoning then unzipping his pants to reveal his member pressing up through his underwear, the garment looking as though it was about to tear in half from the strength of his...

"It's bigger than last time…" I said in surprise, "Looks like you've been doing the naughty a lot since the last time I saw it…"

"Well, it _has_ been a while since we actually had sex." Ash said simply, though she was right. It had grown a lot larger.

"All the better…" I didn't wait for Ash to try to respond to my comment as I engulfed it. I knew it had grown, but not this much. I couldn't even get it in three quarters of the way without it touching the back of my throat, as to which last time I went all the way down to the base before it began going down my throat. I knew he liked deep throats though, so I pressed it further, forcing it down my throat. It was rather painful, but the erotic moan that erupted from Ash helped tone down the gag.

"D-Dawn, I'm going to…"

I immediately pulled out, wrapping my hand around the base of his dick and pressing my thumb up onto his vein, blocking his passage, "Not yet… I haven't finished…"

Ash stared at me as I pressed even more tightly. Where the hell did she learn how to do that? I knew that was what he was thinking, and that thought just pushed me to… _torture_ him a little further.

While still holding his pipe, I began licking his tip, grinning as he moaned again. I could feel his cock tensing then relaxing, over and over as it tried to eject his load, yet couldn't. I draped my tongue over the top of his dick, then began revolving it around his long member, slowly taking more and more of it into my mouth while I spun my tongue around and around.

"D… Dawn, I… I think I'm going to cum again…"

_Do it_. As soon as I felt his cock tense again, I released it from my grip, but I wasn't ready for what happened next. So much poured into my mouth that I couldn't keep my mouth shut, "Glah…" I grunted as it poured out the sides of my lips. How could such a small piece of his body let out that much? I didn't care though. I still kept most of it in my mouth. I was in pure bliss, swishing it around. It was sour, bitter, yet, in some odd way, sweet as well.

"Dawn… are you…"

I finally swallowed, licking my lips before letting out an erotic moan. "Ash…." I smiled.

"My turn" Ash said as he lifted me up and unbuckled my jeans, which were soaked with my pussy juices, and pulled them down, revealing my dripping panties. The musky smell was ridiculously strong. I had never been this turned on in all of my life, and my juices were proof of it. "Jesus Dawn… could you be any more wet?"

"I could…" I took hold of his right hand, "If you'd be so kind…"

"Of course" Ash smiled as he pressed his hand against my opening, thrusting his index finger inside of me.

"Aah!" I shouted in felicity, the pleasure of having any part of him in me being emphasized as he slid his middle finger and ring finger into me as well. Before, he could only get two fingers in, but now that I had given birth, my uterus had stretched, so much so that… "Gaah!!" I screamed as he slid his entire hand into me, "Oh my… god…" He was fisting me.

"Holy shit…" Ash stuttered. He actually had his whole hand inside of her, but only just barely.

I couldn't hold it any longer. Having his entire fist inside of me, I came, so hard that I began crying from the happiness I felt.

"Kuh…" Ash grunted as she came. She had tightened so much that she was cutting off the blood flow of his hands, "Dawn, you're… you're killing my hand…" Yet even though it was completely sealed, her pussy still released more and more cum.

I couldn't respond as my mouth hung limp, drool dripping onto my shirt. I could hardly think, _He… He's actually… His hand is…_ Finally my body relaxed as my orgasm came to an end, and I finally was able to breathe again. Looking down to Ash, I moaned, "Ash… please… pull it out…" Tears were pouring out of my eyes as he pulled out of my momentarily numb pussy, "If I come like that again… I might die…"

"Then I'll never do it again…" Ash smiled as he took me into his arms.

As I lie against his chest I smiled as well, "Well, I didn't say never again, just… don't do it again today…"

"I won't be able to help it if it happens again when we actually do it though…"

"You'd better be careful. I nearly took your hand off…" I sat up, "If I come like that again, you may lose a special part of you."

Ash just remained quiet, "That's what I thought… Now…" I took hold of the bottom of my shirt and brought it up over my head, revealing my aquamarine bra. When I was sixteen, they were pretty large, but now… "It's been a long while since you've been able to play with my E-cup breasts, hasn't it Honey…?"

"Far too long…" Ash's hands shot to my breasts, gripping my bra to push it towards my neck, revealing my rosy nipples. The second he saw them, he brought me closer to him, his right hand massaging my left while my right was taken by his mouth, his tongue circling around the teat.

I couldn't contain drastically louder moans compared to the last time he fondled my breasts. When I breast fed Isaac as a baby, it had made them somewhat used to being sucked on, yet after all this time that adaption had disappeared, and as such my breasts had become extremely sensitive.

I think Ash noticed this sensitivity, as he removed his tongue and, instead, bit down on my tit as he sucked, "Gaaaaah!" I screamed again as I came again.

Ash waited a few second before releasing me, "Did you just cum from having your breasts fondled?" he laughed.

"It's because… you bit it… the sensation…" I moaned. "Ash… Honey… I need it… I need you inside of me…"

Ash humorously held up his fist, which I quickly swatted away, "You know what I'm talking about" I said with a bewitching smile.

"All right…" Ash then quickly grabbed me, laughing as I squealed in delight as he lifted me up and above his waiting cock, "You ready?"

I didn't even bother answering, slamming down onto him. I took a sharp breath as I tightened around him, nearly cumming.

"Sh-shit… Dawn, did you just…?"

"No, but… I almost did" I giggled, "Go ahead… pound me… Ash Ketchum, fuck me harder than last time… Make me scream…!"

There she went again. The second his dick got inside her, she changed into a slut… well, more than she already has been up till this point in their heated situation. Ash couldn't help but sigh, causing her to stare at him curiously.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nope" Ash replied as he thrust into me. It was incredible. Compared to last time, the length and thickness was brand new to her, making it feel like it was her first time all over again.

Ash began to move faster every time I moaned, until he was slamming into me so hard that the slapping of our skin could probably be heard all the way down in the kitchen, "A-A-Aaash!" my voice started at normal volume but quickly grew into a scream, "Ash I'm going to cum!"

"Same here! Let's do it together!"

"Ash!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, arching back as he sprayed his seed into my womb. I couldn't breathe. I just couldn't, but the sensation of choking like that added to the pleasure somehow.

"Dawn…?" Ash groaned when he noticed I wasn't breathing, "Dawn!" He shook me. At his touch, my body tensed then immediately relaxed again as I took in a long breath, then collapsed into Ash's arms, "Dawn, are you okay?"

I just snuggled up to him and replied simply, "Yeah…"

Ash smiled, "That's all I needed to know…"

A few minutes passed before either of us spoke again. I took the honors of starting a conversation, "I can't believe it's been five years since the last time we actually did this…"

"It hasn't really been that long, has it? We've done it every so often" Ash chuckled.

"Though, it was never as wonderful as this."

"Yep, last time we went as hardcore as we did today was..."

"The happiest day of my life, our wedding day… That night is also when we created Isaac…"

"Really?" Ash asked with a shocked expression, "I thought that happened on Mt. Silver."

"Nope. That was one of my safe days…" I giggled, "The wedding day, however…"

"So that's why you insisted on choosing the day…"

"Because I knew the two of us were ready…"

"If not for mom helping out, we would have had some problems…"

"Which mom are you talking about?"

"Both. We've got the nicest moms in the world"

"True… so very true…" I snuggled even closer, "I could use a nap… so no more talking…"

"You were the one who starte- Urk!" Ash grunted as I squeezed his balls.

"Quiet…"

"Yes, my queen…." Ash sighed, tensing as I gently squeezed again.

As I began to drift into sleep, I couldn't help but think… _What if we had another child?_

* * *

"Be careful with her, Isaac!" I called to my son, who was playing with my other child.

As I sat on our back porch, the sun shining down on my white dress, my eyes being shielded from the summer sun by a straw hat, I reflected on my life. I don't think there has ever been such a happy family, Ash didn't drink or do drugs, and had the attitude of the perfect father-compared to his father, who left him while he was young-, Isaac was a genius for someone his age, having graduated from the Pokémon Academy at the age of seven as well as advancing through advanced elementary school in only one year. My daughter, Alexandra, was a happy three year old that got along with her older brother as well as Ash got along with me. Alexandra's name actually came from my mom, who said that if she had a second daughter she would have called her Alexandra.

As for me, I've taken up the family tradition of teaching unique contest tactics to newbie coordinators, though I don't have many students due to Pallet being such a small town. But it's still a fun way to pass time, short of playing with my kids and spending time with my husband. Lucario has become a nanny of sorts for the kids, leaving Ash and I a lot more time to be alone, though we're always careful while having our fun. Any more children and we may throw off the talent curve of the world having three prodigies under one roof.

As time passes, and distance widens, love grows, but once you've been reunited, and as long as you stand side by side, you will always be happy. I, Dawn Ketchum, and my family, are perfect examples of that philosophy, and we always will be.

Gotta love 'em all.

##################### (Please read special writing offer) #####################

Karen: You know, you really outdid yourself this time.

Tsukasa: Thanks, but that's not the point of these messages… though I have to admit, my being a guy and Dawn being a girl, writing this in the first person was rather odd, if not difficult. The point is that we are going to again thank you for reading this fanfiction, and I truly hope you enjoyed this extra chapter to As Time Passes.

Karen: Also, we need to ask that you review.

Tsukasa: *sigh* I know it's kind of selfish, but I agree. We've had 1000 views, but only 6 reviews and 9 favorites. We need your opinion on these stories to both boost our morale and help us get better at writing.

Karen: Also, we have a special offer for all of you Pearlshippers out there.

Tsukasa: I want someone to make a oneshot of Ash and Dawn's wedding night. It's not that I'm too lazy to do it myself, but rather I'm curious as to how someone else would write it, so if you want to do it, send me a message saying so, and I'll okay it. Heck, I wouldn't care if more than one person would write it. It would just be fun to read the different ideas people come up with.

Karen: All right guys, that's all we have to say.

Tsukasa: Until the next time we meet…

Karen: But before we part…

Both: Thank you one final time for reading this fanfiction!


	3. Epilogue 2

As Time Passes  
Epilogue 2

Karen: What's an Epilogue 2?  
Tsukasa: Just as it sounds, it's another Epilogue.  
Karen: You can have two?  
Tsukasa: What? I couldn't think of another name to mark our 2,000 view in two weeks!  
Karen: Well, once again, I'm impressed.  
Tsukasa: Sadly, this is more of a short fic than a oneshot, due to it just being a final wrap up.  
Karen: And who knows, maybe at 5,000 views you'll make that marriage oneshot.  
Tsukasa: Before we get started guys I'd like to make a few announcements. Number 1 is that I'd like it if you guys would check out my profile every once in a while. I update weekly (now that I've been active here on ff net for a while) and I also have polls involving future works of mine, so it's always a good idea to pop in every now and then.  
Karen: UPDATE!!! As it turns out ff net won't let us post stories on their forums, so we're going to have to do this the fun way...  
Tsukasa: in other words, Gaia may be our way to hold our poll, or a C2... I'll keep you guys updated. again, check into my profile for news on it weekly.  
Karen: Besides that, we hope you all enjoy this small oneshot, though it isn't really shippy, not having much romance other than in some minor moments.  
Tsukasa: We don't own Pokémon, but we own this fanfiction… SQUEE 2,000 hits in TWO WEEKS! Banzai!

######################################################################

Looking back, my life has been great. My wife, my son and daughter, my friends both Pokémon and human alike, and my adventures… All wonderful, and I doubt anything could replace the joys those all have brought me.

Though looking back is so short, seeing as to how I'm only twenty nine, though that will change in the next few days. My son Isaac has been a trainer for two years, and, just like me at his age, has already moved from the Kanto region to the Sinnoh region with is own group.

The kid was a genius in battle. That's as simply as I can put it. He almost never lost, short of having new Pokémon that weren't used to his battle strategy. Similarly to me again, he utilized contest strategies inside of gym battles to ridiculously positive effect. Yep, my son performs in contests too. Guess both sides of the blood got into him, huh?

Speaking of blood, our other young blood, Alexandra, is currently in training with my wife just outside, preparing the little devil for her first real Pokémon contest. She already has a starter; I managed to talk Professor Oak into letting her get her very first Pokémon earlier than usual. Her starter? Same one I originally wanted, a Squirtle. And similarly to my beloved wife's Piplup-the little guy still remained one after all this time- she used Squirtle's Bubble attack just like Piplup's Bubblebeam contest move, Spin.

Simply put, Squirtle spins around while using Bubble, creating a dazzling spiral of bubbles around him. Dawn and her were just finishing up their training as I finished the top of Alexandra's birthday cake. Ironically enough, my daughter was born just before my birthday, kind of an early birthday present in a way. In a week she was going to head out on her own journey, accompanied by an old friend;

Good old Misty ended up marrying a rich man and had a kind, well raised son. Who the man is I can't quite say, as he's never actually accompanied Misty when she came to visit, making me believe he's a stuck up bastard… but I digress on that topic. Misty's son, Carol, wasn't interested in contests much, more interested in gym battles, making the two the perfect duo.

And who knows… maybe Misty's kid will get along with mine well enough that… "Pfft- Hahaa!" I burst out laughing, "Yeah, that'll only happen when Grumpig fly…"

"And just what are you laughing at?" My beautiful wife Dawn asked as she slid the glass back door closed behind her, my adorable daughter walking next to her.

"Oh, nothing" I smiled as I spun with the cake in hand, my smile widening as Alexandra's eyes lit up, "Happy birthday, Alex!"

"Thanks Daddy!" she cooed happily as she leapt into her seat on the table, waiting for the special moment; blowing out the candles.

"Looks like you did an excellent job again, Ash" Dawn giggled as she walked to her seat.

"Of course. All that practice definitely paid off." I chuckled as I set the cake down, "I'm better than Brock now!"

"I wouldn't go that far" Dawn said slyly. I wasn't going to let her get to me, though. She took a sick pleasure in messing with me lately, though it was never offensive. She just loved playing with me. Not like that was a crime, right?

"Can I blow out the candles now, Daddy?" Alexandra was hopping up and down in her seat. For a ten year old, she was certainly energetic, if not childish. But that was how she was, and Dawn and I had accepted that.

"I haven't even put them on," I laughed as I placed ten candles on the cake, "And we can't start without our special guest, either."

"Special guest?" Both Dawn and Alexandra asked. I couldn't help but laugh again at the look on their faces.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Just on time, the video phone began to ring. I quickly picked it up and brought it to the table, letting it ring a little longer so I could light the candles before I finally answered it, a big beaming face illuminating the screen.

"Happy birthday, Alexandra!" Isaac shouted into the video phone.

"Isaac!" Dawn squealed in gleeful delight, "I had no idea you were going to call us!"

"Good thing Dad can keep a secret" His eyes looked to me, "Thanks for following through, Dad."

"What, you thought I wouldn't?" I growled, though I had a friendly grin on my face.

"So… now can I…" Alexandra asked, looking at each face at the table.

"Not yet… We still don't have the whole family here." I then whistled, chuckling at the sound of the rest of our group running down the stairs and into the room. Pikachu, Lucario and Piplup skidded to a halt in front of the table, all of them chirping a cry then looked at Alexandra, who I too looked at, "Don't forget Squirtle."

"And Zappy!" Isaac's Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder as Alexandra released her tiny turtle Pokémon from his pokéball.

"All together now!" Dawn shouted.

"Happy Birthday, Alexandra!" the group cheered a loud cacophony of both human and Pokémon cries as the girl marked her first day as a qualified trainer, blowing out her ten birthday candles.

Time seemed to fly through the next week as, again against timed traditions, Alexandra was to depart on her journey. Dawn and I saw her to Professor Oak's lab to meet her traveling partner, Carol.

"You'd better keep an eye on Alexandra, Carol" Misty giggled, "If she's anything like her father, she'll just make trouble."

"I resent that comment" I laughed as my family crested the hill that the laboratory overlooked, "Take a look at Isaac, for instance."

Dawn took my arm, "You don't have to take it so seriously. You really were quite the trouble when you started out" she growled.

"Big talk" I shot back at her before looking at my daughter, "Alex…"

She leapt onto me, embracing me tightly, "Don't worry, Daddy! I'll be fine, especially with Carol watching me."

This was actually my first time seeing Carol in person. He looked dependable, looking like Misty and… "So I take it you're Misty's husband?" I approached the tall man dressed in a red suit.

"That's correct." The black haired man smiled, "The name's Morgan" he held out his hand, "A pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Ketchum."

"Feeling's mutual, mystery man" I laughed, though I felt a bit nervous… _He looks like a taller, fancier me!_ I turned to Dawn, who wore a similarly poorly hidden look of shock to mine. My eyes weren't deceiving me; the man really did look like me…

My eyes then looked at the young trainer that would be accompanying my daughter, _And the kid looks like a younger me, yet with orange hair…_

"Something the matter, Ash?" Misty asked. I could tell that she knew exactly what was bothering me.

"Nothing." I turned to Alex again, "I guess this is it, kiddo. You're finally heading out into the world of Pokémon." I knelt down and hugged her one last time, "Make your mark! Show your mom and I just what you can do, Alexandra!"

She returned the hug, then ran over to Dawn, hugging her as well, tears poking at her eyes, "I will!" She slowly broke her embrace, then turned and ran to Carol's side. The two took one final look at their respective parents, then took off running north.

"There they go…" I sighed, "Off on their own adventure…"

I turned when I heard Dawn sniffle, immediately embracing her in a hug, "I just… can't believe that she's gone too…" she tried to fight her tears.

"Yeah… when Isaac left, it wasn't as hard because we still had another kid around, but…" I had to admit, I was getting pretty worked up myself. The feeling of Dawn hugging me back helped calm me down, though, "Now, we've got nothing."

"Quite the heart wrenching moment, huh?" Misty chirped, "We don't know the feeling as well since we only have one kid…"

"Are you saying we're being wimpy?" Both Dawn and I glared at her.

"Not at all, just that the feeling parents share aren't always the same." Misty then looked out at the road where she could still see the faint silhouettes of the kids, "But letting your child go shouldn't be a sad time. It should be a time of happiness, knowing that they are going out to find _their_ happiness."

I just stared at Misty, bringing a few stares to myself in the process of a few moment, "That has to be the smartest thing you've ever said…" this quickly warranted a fist to the head from Misty.

"Ash Ketchum, I swear you can be the biggest jerk!"

Despite my pain, both Dawn and I began laughing. Laughing not just at this comical moment, but also because we knew Misty was right. Screw crying. We're going to laugh, as we watch our kids fade into the distance.

And we'll laugh as we turn and say our farewells to our friends, the two of us, Dawn and I, walking hand in hand. "Gotta love 'em all, right?" Dawn said happily.

"Huh?" That was the first time she had ever said that, and it took me a moment to realize what she was referencing, "Oh yeah… That's for us, but for our kids it's different… theirs is…"

Yep, that's us. The perfect family, though now that the kids are gone, things are a lot quieter. Can't say that's for better or worse. Dawn and I can have our fun a lot more often, but we're also rather lonely without the happiness our kids brought us. Still, life goes on, and they still check in from time to time.

Speaking of time, I think we're out of it. I don't think I could explain our life any better than my wife could, so I think it's time we wrapped this up with and old saying of mine that works for my kids too.

Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!

#####################################################################################

Tsukasa: And that's all folks.  
Karen: We'd like to remind that the Wedding Night fanfiction is open to anyone of any writing skills. we just again ask that you send us a message saying you want to do it BEFORE you do it.  
Tsukasa: Also, we wanted to ask another favor of you all. Some readers have skills in drawing, right? Well...  
Karen: We were just wondering if anyone would be interested in drawing our "Improvised" characters...  
Tsukasa: Again, it's up to you guys. We just think it would be fun to see...  
Karen: Well, I guess this is it.  
Tsukasa: Until the next time we meet....  
Karen: But before we part...  
Both: Thank you once again for reading this fanfiction!


End file.
